Ten Years Gone
by AerosmithObsessed
Summary: Ten years later Jackie and Hyde are alone. It's Christmas Eve, anything can happen. Rated T, anyone can read, except for those nauseated by fluff and romance, there's just like 1 no-no word. JH, cause thats all I do. :


A/N: Heeeey so I decided I didn't want to continue Home Tonight, so sorry if you were enjoying it, I wasn't though sooooo ya. But anyway I was just listening to this song and I relized the lyrics could really work with this story, so I wrote it. Probably gonna be a oneshot but we'll see how it is. Sorry for any OOC. Listen to the song Ten Years Gone. It rocks. Now read my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show, Led Zepelin, or the song Ten Years Gone

Then as it was, then again it will be  
>An' though the course may change sometimes<br>Rivers always reach the sea  
>Blind stars of fortune, each have several rays<br>On the wings of maybe, down in birds of prey  
>Kind of makes me feel sometimes, didn't have to grow<br>But as the eagle leaves the nest, it's got so far to go

It was Christmas Eve. The whole town of Point Place was full of cheer and excitement. Nobody could wait to spend a glorious day with no work, no worries. Just family and love. Nobody, that is, except for two people. To seemingly very different people, who happened to have a lot in common.

One of these people, was Steven James Hyde. He was known to most though, as just Hyde.

The other person was one of the few who knew him as not Hyde, but Steven.

On a night where everyone's at home but two people, they're bound to find each other, right? Or is it something more, something like, fate?

But Steven Hyde didn't believe in fate. Nor did he believe in destiny, or fairy tales, or happy endings. So as he strode down the isle of the Piggly Wiggly all by himself on Christmas Eve, he wasn't excepting his whole life to be changed, because of one chance meeting.

As Hyde walked down the aisle searching for a six pack to brighten his sour holidays, he couldn't help but think of her.

Changes fill my time, baby, that's alright with me  
>In the midst I think of you, and how it used to be<p>

It wasn't unusual for him to think of her. He always did. He missed her so much, everything about her. The feel of her smooth skin, the way she pouted like a child to get what she wanted, and the way she looked when she was happy, like when she used to look at him, so long ago. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. And he let her slip away, like an idiot. After Sam left him, she got with Fez. He couldn't handle that. He left town, hoping to forget all about her and start a new life. But here, ten years later, he was back in town where he started, and still thinking of her.

He was half hoping he would see her, but deep inside knew there was no way she would stay here with her huge talent, in this small town. Finding, what he was looking for, he turned the corner to look for some eggs so he wasn't starving tomorrow morning, and then he saw something that took his breath away. He felt like someone had just ripped open his chest and yanked out his heart. There she was, as beautiful as ten years ago, reaching for the butter, just out of her reach.

Did you ever really need somebody, And really need 'em bad  
>Did you ever really want somebody, The best love you ever had<br>Do you ever remember me, baby, did it feel so good  
>'Cause it was just the first time, And you knew you would<p>

Did she remember him? They had dated for years. She had to. But what if she was with someone else? He didn't know if he could handle that. He had to go talk to her though. He had to.

He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder then shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to turn around.

Through the eyes an' I sparkle, Senses growing keen  
>Taste your love along the way, See your feathers preen<br>Kind of makes makes me feel sometimes, Didn't have to grow  
>We are eagles of one nest, The nest is in our soul<p>

Jackie Burkhart turned around to see who tapped her, and when she did she couldn't believe it. She felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Her mouth dropped open. She stood there staring for a bit, then said in a mixture of surprise, guilt, excitement, joy, and upset, "Steven."

Vixen in my dreams, with great surprise to me  
>Never thought I'd see your face the way it used to be<br>Oh darlin', oh darlin'

"Steven." The name sounded so beautiful coming out of her mouth. He hoped to see her, so much every day, even in his dreams, but he never thought he actually would, just like she was ten years ago. He looked into her eyes and said all he felt he needed to say.

"Wanna go for a drive?"

"Yes."

They were in the car, just driving along, every once and a while, when they the thought the other wasn't looking, they'd steal glances at each other, examining how they changed over the years. Both were surprised to find the other nearly the same as before, when they were still having frequent circles in the Forman basement with the gang. Hyde didn't know where he was driving. He let the El Camino decide where they would go. Or maybe it was his heart, but he doubted it, because he didn't think about that kind of stuff. They eventually found themselves at their old spot. In the woods behind the Forman's and Pinciotti's. The place where they had their first date so long ago.

They climbed out onto the hood of the car and just sat there for awhile in an uncomfortable silence, until they both turned and said at the exact same time, "sorry." They smiled at each other sadly.

"Listen Jacks," Hyde said, using his old nickname for her. "I know I messed up big time, and you must think I'm a complete asshole but…" he took a deep breath. He hated letting people see his emotions, but he wanted Jackie so bad it hurt, and he knew opening up was the only way she'd forgive him, so he continued. "Ok, so the thing is I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left, and I thought being with you drove me crazy, but the thing is being away from you makes me crazy. I mean, I've been listening to country music Jackie, country music! And I…uh..I..love you."

He added the last part so quietly, you could barely hear him. But she did hear him. And she knew he meant it, he wouldn't have said it if he hadn't meant it. She looked deep into his eyes, which for once weren't covered with his protecting sunglasses. And she realized what she knew all along, she loved this man. More than any man she'd ever been with, and she never wanted to lose him again.

"C'mon Jacks," Hyde whispered, "Say something, anything." He found himself using the words she said to him so long ago, and added, "Anything but I don't know."

They shared a smile before lunging at each other to embrace in a kiss. It was a kiss filled with passion and regret. Love and anger. Longing. Lust. Excitement. Joy. It was amazing.

They pulled away and stared at each other for a couple seconds. Jackie smiled and started giggling.

"What? What is it?" Hyde asked curiously and a bit worried she had changed her mind.

"This whole time you've been babbling and I've barley said 5 words." She said giggling again.

Hyde smiled down at the crazy girl next to him in his arms and suddenly believed a fate, and knew it was fate that brought them together tonight. And that she would be his forever once again, even after ten years gone.

I'm never gonna leave you. I never gonna leave  
>Holdin' on, ten years gone<br>Ten years gone, holdin' on, ten years gone

A/N: So that's it! I hope you enjoyed it and pllleeeeaaaaassseeeee review it makes my day a bit happier! The button is right there, you can't miss it!


End file.
